Mugi en el país de las maravillas
by Dianachu9
Summary: La curiosidad de mugi termina llebandola a un curioso país donde sus amigas forman parte de la historia de Alice in wonderland.


Mugi en el país de las maravillas

Los tenues rayos del sol entraban por una de las ventanas del club de música ligera iluminaban todo a su alrededor, donde una joven de pelo rubio, que acomodaba alegremente sus cosas sobre su asiento, se disponía a preparar el te, pero recordó que sus amigas se habían quedado a limpiar el salón, debido a un pequeño juego entre Ritsu y Yui, en donde la que aventara mas lejos un avión de papel ganaba, pero solo terminaron haciendo enojar a la maestra Sawako quien había sido ignorada por completo; por otro lado Mio quien había intentado detenerlas, también termino castigada por formar parte del pequeño escándalo, y todo por golpear a Ritsu para que se calmara.

Con pesadez se dirigió a la ventana algo triste pues Sawa chan no la había castigado, y todo por que quería ir al salón a comer uno de los postres que llevaba para la hora del te.

En cuanto miro por la venta vio a Mio que se encontraba mirando de un lado a otro algo desorientada, con curiosidad fue a donde su amiga para ver que pasaba, pero cuando llego vio algo diferente en ella, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes con un lazo negro alrededor de la cintura el cual terminaba formando un moño a su espalda, sobre su cabeza tenia unas orejas de conejo blancas, y en sus pies llevaba unos zapatos escolares negros, en si Mio llamaban mucho la atención, algo muy poco común en ella, con curiosidad le hablo

-Mio chan-

-¡Voy tarde!- respondió mirando un reloj de pulsera

-¿a donde?- pregunto la rubia

-Disculpa ¿te conozco?-

-Claro que si soy Tsumugi-

-¿Tsumugi?... lo siento no me es familiar ese nombre-

-¡Mio! Pero si somos amigas, todos los días nos reunimos en el club de música ligera-

-¿Club de música?- movió sus orejitas –Espera música… ¡ah! Se me hace tarde – dijo mientras salía corriendo

La joven decidió seguirla, cuando vio que se dirigía al parque, a un tobogán para niños pequeños, de donde se deslizo, aun con la intriga tsumugi se acerco al tobogán e imitando a su amiga, también se deslizo por el.

Cual fue su sorpresa que cuando llego al final ya no se encontraba en el parque si no en un pequeño bosque, y no solo eso si no que su ropa había cambiado por completo, había dejado de ser su habitual uniforme escolar, para convertirse en un vestido azul, con un delantal blanco al frente, y un moño rojo que detenía su cabello.

Aun con preguntas en su cabeza, se levanto y camino por un rato sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se encontró con una división en el camino, donde se detuvo un rato para decidir a donde ir.

-¡nya!- escucho un pequeño maullido que reconoció rápidamente

-¡azu nya!-

-¿sabes mi nombre?-pregunto una chica de pelo negro agarrado en dos coletas, y con un traje de gato

-viéndote bien creo que no eres la Azusa que conozco, aunque te pareces mucho a ella- dijo con una sonrisa

-nya ¡así que hay alguien que se parece a mi!- dijo emocionada la pequeña gatita – ¿y como es?-

-pues es igual a ti solo que un poco mas seria, y siempre esta diciéndole a yui que debe practicar tocando la guitarra-

-jo… la otra azu nya suena algo aburrida-dijo haciendo puchero

-haha en definitiva solo se parecen en apariencia-

-por cierto, que haces aquí nunca te había visto-

-mmm, iba siguiendo a una amiga, que llevaba puestas unas orejas de conejo-

-¿hablas de Mio?-

-eh si… ¿la conoces?-

-algo así ella organiza la hora del te para la reina-

-¿sabes como puedo encontrarla?-

-si…pero no te diré-

-¿por que?-

-jiji sera mas divertido ver que haces-

-azu nya no es justo-

-¡nya!- dijo antes de desaparecer

-me dejo como al principio- miro nuevamente ambos caminos y se decidió por el de la izquierda.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta del parecido con la historia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, uno de los cuentos que había leído, fue cuando se pregunto, si Mio era el conejo blanco y Azu nya el gato sonriente, que personajes serian Yui, Ritsu o sawa chan, y como era de esperarse la curiosidad termino haciendo que aumentara el paso para buscar a sus amigas y aclarar sus dudas.

Después de caminar por un rato se encontró con Yui y Ui las cuales estaban vestidas y peinadas exactamente igual, de manera que era difícil distinguirlas.

-¿Han visto a Mio?-pregunto la rubia

-Si- respondieron las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo

-¿enserio? ¿Pueden decirme por donde se fue?-

-Lo aremos…si puedes adivinar quien es quien-

-mmm-las miro por un rato y después dijo –Yui ¿Dónde esta gitah?-

-Esta descansando en casa- respondio la chica de la derecha

-¡Oneechan!-

-¿Que pasa Ui?-

-Le dijiste quien eras-

-Hehe lo siento- respondio la mayor de las hermanas mientras rascaba su nuca

-No importa Oneechan-

-Disculpen pueden decirme a donde fue Mio-

-Claro, si sigues por este camino es probable que la encuentres- respondio Ui apuntando el camino

-Gracias- dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia y se despidió

Siguió el camino por el que le dijo Ui que fuera y a los pocos minutos se encontró con una larga mesa, la cual estaba acomodada con todo para la hora del te.

Se acerco lentamente y observo cada una de las tazas, cuando se encontró con una taza similar a la de azu nya.

-¡oh! Llegaste hasta aquí ¿tu sola?... ves te dije que no necesitabas de mi ayuda- dijo una voz que inmediatamente llamo la atención de Tsumugi

-Tienes razón…pero aun así tuve que pedir indicaciones-

-Pero llegaste muy lejos-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si estas en el hogar del sombrerero loco, un poco mas y habrías llegado al castillo de la reina-

-¿Y donde esta el sombrerero loco?-

-De seguro fue a traer al Mio-

-¿Para que?-

-Para la hora del te claro-

En ese momento llego una chica de pelo castaño, vestida con un saco naranja y pantalón negro, además de un llamativo sombrero color amarillo y tras ella venia Mio

-¡Mio chuan! Es hora de tomar el te-

-Rit chan ¿no crees que deberíamos de esperar a la reina?-

-no… se va a tardar mucho y yo ya quiero comer- miro a mio con carita de cachorro

-hmmm esta bien-

-¡Yei!-

Una ves que ambas chicas tomaron su lugar frente a la mesa, la castaña le dijo a la gatita

-Azu nya... si ibas a traer compañía nos lo hubieras dicho-

-Ella no viene conmigo- dijo mientras tomaba asiento- mas bien llego hasta aquí sola-

-Ya veo- miro a la rubia y con una sonrisa la invito a tomar el te –quieres tomar el te con nosotras-

La joven se sentó en uno de los muchos lugares vacíos y miro a sus amigas, cuando escucho la conocida voz de Yui

-¡Azu nya!- dijo la chica mientras saltaba para abrazar a la pequeña gatita, la cual para evadir el abrazo, termino desapareciendo y apareciendo nuevamente sobre un árbol –no es justo quería abrazarte-

-jiji ya sabes que no me gustan los abrazos repentinos-

-Pero quería darte una sorpresa-

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Si-dijo la castaña mientras sacaba de su bolsa un juguete para gatos, que inmediatamente llamo la atención de la pequeña Azusa, la cual no dudo en bajar para que le dieran su regalo

-Yui ¿me lo das?-

-No…- miro con malicia a la gatita –a menos que me dejes abrazarte-

-Ya que- respondio derrotada para después ser abrazada por la alegre castaña

-mmm ya es hora de tocar la batería- dijo la chica del sombrero

-Pero aquí no hay una batería- dijo la rubia

-Mi querida amiga, cualquier cosa puede ser una batería-

Todas miraron a la alocada chica, que sin importarle los modales usaba los cubiertos, como baquetas y tocaba sobre las tazas que servían de batería.

Todas aplaudieron cuando vieron que la castaña termino su canción

-Gracias, gracias- dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero mostrando otro mas pequeño y de color naranja, lo que le causo gracia a tsumugi

-Creo que ya deberíamos de comer- dijo Yui

-Lo siento lo había olvidado- respondio ritsu

-No es la primera vez que eso pasa- aclaro la chica con orejas de conejo

-No tenías que decirlo- dijo ofendida mientras tomaba una taza y un postre

Toda hicieron lo mismo, a excepción de la rubia, quien solo miraba extrañada, pues nadie había servido el te. Decidió tomar una de las tazas y para su sorpresa esta ya estaba llena, solo tuvo que ponerle un poco de miel.

Unos instantes después se dieron cuenta de que uno de los postres faltaba, y precisamente era el de la reina.

-Que paso con el postre de la reina- preguntaron aterradas la chica del sombrero y la de orejas de conejo

-No lo se- respondio azu nya

-Si no lo encontramos la reina nos va a matar- dijo yui

-¿Que yo voy a hacer que?- pregunto una voz ajena a las cinco chicas

-Sawa chan…hehehe nosotras solo estábamos jugando…ya sabes- trato de escudarse Ritsu

-Por que tomaron el te antes de que yo llegara- dijo sentándose frente a la rubia a quien le hablo algo molesta -¿por que te comiste mi postre?-

-¿Su postre?... yo no sabia que era suyo-respondio nerviosa

-mmm… todas ustedes sentirán mi ira- dijo mientras su aura cambia a uno negro, y sacaba de quien sabe donde una guitarra eléctrica con la que fácilmente intimido a todas las presentes.

-¡Kya! Otra vez no- grito mio

-Por que siempre nos tiene que pasar lo mismo- dijo asustada Azu nya

-Ya ven no siempre es mi culpa- aclaro Ritsu

-O la mía- dijo Yui

-Lo siento no era mi intención meterlas en problemas- se disculpo Tsumugi

En ese momento ella escucho una voz conocida que le hablaba.

-¡Mugi! ¡Despierta!-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Estabas hablando dormida- dijo Yui

-Si llevas un buen rato dormida- aclaro Ritsu

-De seguro me quede dormida mientras las esperaba- respondio la rubia apenada

-No te preocupes nos tardamos un poco- dijo Mio

-Mugi sempai, yo llegue antes que las demás pero no quise despertarte- dijo una muy sonrojada Azusa

-Gracias chicas, que tal si tomamos el te-dijo amablemente Tsumugi

-¡Si!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Ritsu y Yui

Una ves que todas se encontraban en su lugar, Mugi les sirvió el te y los postres, claro no sin antes apartar uno para su maestra.

-Mugi ¿por que apartaste ese postre?-pregunto con curiosidad yui

-Es una larga historia- respondio con una sonrisa mientras recordaba su sueño

_Este es mi primer fanfic de K-ON! Y como no estoy acostumbrada a hacer muchos cambios de personajes, no se si me quedo del todo bien, pero espero que les haya gustado._

_Comente lo que les pareció en un review, o lo que me fallo xD lo que sea esta bien, me ayuda a mejorar._

_Sin nada más que decir nos leemos luego _

_Dianachu OFF_


End file.
